1986
Declarado Año Internacional de la Paz por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: España y Portugal ingresan en la Comunidad Económica Europea (actualmente, Unión Europea). *1 de enero: Integración especial de Canarias en la Comunidad Económica Europea a través de un modelo diferenciado manteniendo su Régimen Económico y Fiscal histórico. Se establece un Régimen Especial recogido en el art. 25 y en las disposiciones finales del Tratado de Adhesión en el denominado Protocolo n.º 2. Canarias no se integra en el territorio aduanero de la CEE, queda fuera del ámbito del IVA y no se aplican las políticas comunes (comercio, agricultura y pesca). *2 de enero: en Nicaragua se decreta el cierre de la emisora ''Radio Católica, por negarse a transmitir, el día anterior, el mensaje dirigido al país por el presidente Daniel Ortega. *2 de enero: el gobierno italiano autoriza la construcción de un puente entre Sicilia y la península a través del estrecho de Messina. *6 de enero: en Liberia es investido jefe de estado el general Samuel Kanyon Doe. *10 de enero: en Basauri (Vizcaya) el empresario Juan Pedro Guzmán, secuestrado por ETA doce días antes, es rescatado por los GEO. *13 de enero: en España, el programa Buenos Días inaugura la televisión matinal. *14 de enero: en Guatemala, el democristiano Vinicio Cerezo toma posesión de su cargo como presidente. *17 de enero: en La Haya se firma el protocolo que establece relaciones diplomáticas entre Israel y España. *22 de enero: en España, el dibujante y humorista Antonio Mingote ingresa en la Real Academia Española. *28 de enero: en Estados Unidos, el transbordador espacial Challenger estalla poco después del despegue, matando a todos sus ocupantes. Febrero *1 de febrero: en Nueva Delhi (India), el papa Juan Pablo II es recibido entre manifestaciones de protesta y grandes medidas de seguridad. *3 de febrero: en Costa Rica, el socialdemócrata Óscar Arias es elegido nuevo presidente. *6 de febrero: en el centro de Madrid, un comando de ETA asesina al almirante Cristóbal Colón de Carvajal y a su chófer. *7 de febrero: en Haití, el dictador Jean-Claude Duvalier huye de su país, terminando así 28 años de gobierno de los Duvalier. *7 de febrero: el cirujano Emil Bücherl lleva a cabo en el Hospital Westend de Berlín la primera operación realizada en Alemania con un corazón artificial. El paciente, de 39 años, fallece cuatro días más tarde. *7 de febrero: en España, Pedro Almodóvar estrena su película Matador. *7 de febrero: en Palermo se inicia el proceso contra la mafia. *15 de febrero: en el XXXVI Festival Internacional de Berlín, gran éxito de la película Ginger y Fred, la última de Federico Fellini, protagonizada por Marcello Mastroianni y Giulietta Masina. *16 de febrero: en Portugal, Mario Soares es elegido presidente, después de décadas de dictaduras militares. *17 de febrero: en Queronque (en la región de Valparaíso, Chile) chocan dos trenes a 80 kilómetros por hora, con un saldo de 58 muertos y 510 heridos. *17 de febrero: en España, técnicos de la compañía de aviación española Iberia descubren sabotajes en sus aviones. *18 de febrero: tropas israelíes ocupan de nuevo Líbano para liberar a dos rehenes. *18 de febrero: en Alexandra, barrio negro de Johannesburgo (Sudáfrica), la policía asesina a 19 negros. *18 de febrero: en Limache (Chile) chocan dos trenes, con un saldo de 100 muertos y 500 heridos. *19 de febrero: la URSS lanza la estación espacial Mir. *20 de febrero: en Sicilia, la policía detiene a Michele Greco, capo máximo de la mafia, buscado desde 1982. *21 de febrero: en Galicia, Fernández Albor es reelegido presidente de la Junta. *25 de febrero: en Filipinas, el presidente Ferdinand Marcos huye del país. Accede al poder Corazón Aquino. *28 de febrero: en Suecia es asesinado el primer ministro Olof Palme. Marzo *1 de marzo: Gerardo Fernández Albor toma posesión de la Presidencia de la Junta de Galicia. *1 de marzo: Barcelona presenta oficialmente su candidatura olímpica. *3 de marzo: Francisco Rico ingresa en la Real Academia Española. *12 de marzo: en España se realiza un referéndum nacional acerca de la permanencia en la OTAN. *13 de marzo: Estados Unidos lanza la misión Giotto hacia el cometa Halley. *15 de marzo: la estación orbital MIR se acopla con la nave espacial soviética Soyuz T-15. *23 de marzo: en Suiza, la OPEP anuncia que acepta una baja global de producción de crudo. *23 de marzo: en México se denuncian altas tasas de mortalidad infantil por desnutrición. *23 de marzo: en España, el Real Madrid gana 2 a 1 al Valladolid. Hugo Sánchez falla un pénalti. *23 de marzo: el gobierno boliviano se gasta el 60% de las exportaciones para pagar la deuda externa. *23 de marzo: en Quito (Ecuador), el gobierno busca recuperar el mercado socialista. *23 de marzo: en Atenas (Grecia) bombazo contra la estatua de Harry Truman (responsable de las masacres de Hiroshima y Nagasaki). *23 de marzo: en Tokio (Japón) Nakasone exhorta a fortalecer el ejército. *23 de marzo: la URSS se queja ante Estados Unidos por una prueba nuclear estadounidense en Nevada. *27 de marzo: en Melbourne (Australia) explota un coche bomba, provocando la muerte de un agente de policía. Abril *1 de abril: en España entra en vigor la Ley de Extranjería. *2 de abril: en un vuelo de la Trans World Airlines entre Roma y Atenas explota una bomba, que causa 4 muertos. *2 de abril: el Vaticano rehabilita la Teología de la Liberación. *2 de abril en Chile, el dirigente poblacional de la UDI, Simón Yévenes, es asesinado en su lugar de trabajo por guerrilleros del Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez. *5 de abril: en La Belle (discoteca en Berlín Occidental frecuentada por militares estadounidenses) se realiza un atentado terrorista, con el resultado de 3 muertos y 230 heridos. Se atribuye la responsabilidad a Libia. *12 de abril: debuta en la televisión estadounidense el programa de variedades Sábado Gigante, con la conducción del animador chileno Mario Kreutzberger. *13 de abril: el papa Juan Pablo II visita la Sinagoga de Roma, convirtiéndose en el primer papa que visita una sinagoga. *14 de abril: Estados Unidos bombardea Libia como represalia por el patrocinio de esa nación al terrorismo contra intereses y ciudadanos estadounidenses. *15 de abril: en la ciudad de Bengasi (Libia), al menos 100 civiles mueren por el bombardeo estadounidense. *16 de abril: el presidente de Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín, anuncia oficialmente el Proyecto Patagonia, el cual tenia como objetivo trasladar la Capital de la Nación desde la ciudad de Buenos Aires a la ciudad de Viedma. *25 de abril: en la calle Juan Bravo, esquina a la calle Príncipe de Vergara (en Madrid), la banda terrorista ETA realiza un atentado contra la Guardia Civil. Mueren 5 guardias civiles y resultan heridos otros 4. *26 de abril: en la central nuclear de Chernóbil (Ucrania, Unión Soviética) se produce la mayor catástrofe nuclear de la historia. *26 de abril: en Swazilandia es coronado rey Mswati III. Mayo *3 de mayo: J'aime la vie de la joven Sandra Kim, gana por Bélgica la XXXI Edición de Eurovisión celebrada en Bergen, Noruega. *11 de mayo: en Barranquilla (Colombia) se inaugura el Estadio Metropolitano Roberto Meléndez. *18 de mayo: en el Vaticano, Juan Pablo II publica su quinta encíclica: Dominum et Vivificantem. *26 de mayo: La Comunidad Económica Europea adopta la bandera europea. Junio *16 de junio: en Santiago de Chile, el grupo terrorista FPMR efectúa un atentado en la estación Tobalaba del Metro de esa ciudad, matando a una persona y dejando varios heridos. *17 de junio: en Madrid, ETA asesina al comandante Ricardo Sáenz de Ynestrillas *20 de junio: en el penal de Lurigancho (en Lima, Perú), más de 350 presos de Sendero Luminoso, mueren asesinados por las fuerzas militares encargadas de sofocar la rebelión. El presidente Alan García acusa a los jefes de la guardia republicana de haber planeado y ejecutado la matanza, y anuncia severos castigos para los responsables. *22 de junio: Felipe González es reelegido presidente al revalidar el PSOE la mayoría absoluta en las elecciones generales. *25 de junio: en el tren turístico que une Cuzco con Machu Picchu (en Perú) un atentado terrorista deja 8 muertos y 35 heridos. *27 de junio: en el aeropuerto madrileño de Barajas, más de una docena de personas resultan heridas al estallar una bomba oculta en una maleta que iba a ser embarcada en un avión israelí. *27 de junio: la Corte Internacional de Justicia falla a favor de Nicaragua en el caso introducido por ésta contra EE. UU. *29 de junio: Argentina gana 3 a 2 a la Alemania Occidental en la final de la Copa del Mundo. Julio *2 de julio: Juan Pablo II llega a Colombia, en una visita que se prolongará hasta el 8 de julio *12 de julio: en el estadio de Wembley (en Inglaterra), la banda británica Queen ofrece un concierto. *21 de julio Bárbara Palacios representante de Venezuela gana la tercera corona de Miss Universo en la Ciudad de Panamá *30 de julio: en Colombia, la mafia asesina al magistrado Hernando Baquero Borda. Agosto *4 de agosto: en Australia roban del Museo Nacional de Melbourne el cuadro de Pablo Picasso La mujer que llora, que sería devuelto días después. *6 de agosto: en el pequeño pueblo costero de Carrizal Bajo (en el norte de Chile), los servicios de inteligencia descubren una inmensa internación de armas del Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez. *7 de agosto: en Colombia es elegido presidente el liberal Virgilio Barco. *21 de agosto: en Camerún cerca de 1700 personas mueren envenenadas en una zona volcánica cerca del lago Nyos, como resultado de un extraño fenómeno geológico (emisión de dióxido de carbono) proveniente de la capa magmática de la Tierra. *27 de agosto: en la ciudad de Soweto (Sudáfrica) la policía lleva a cabo una brutal represión contra los ciudadanos. *31 de agosto: en un barrio de Cerritos (California), el vuelo 498 de Aeroméxico se estrella tras colisionar en el aire con una avioneta: fallecen todos sus ocupantes. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: en el Mar Negro se hunde el buque soviético Almirante Najimov al chocar contra un carguero. *3 de septiembre: en Ciudad del Cabo (Sudáfrica), el obispo y Premio Nóbel de la Paz en 1984, Desmond Tutu, es nombrado oficialmente arzobispo anglicano de El Cabo. *4 de septiembre: en el Hotel Vitoria de la capital alavesa (España), nace como partido político Eusko Alkartasuna. *4 de septiembre: Yaser Arafat acepta la resolución 242 de la ONU, que supone el implícito reconocimiento del derecho a la existencia del Estado de Israel. *5 de septiembre: en Pakistán, el ejército pakistaní asalta un avión de Pan American: diecisiete muertos y más de cien heridos. *7 de septiembre: en Chile, el dictador Augusto Pinochet sale ileso de un atentado en su contra en el que murieron cinco de sus escoltas. *8 de septiembre: en Chile se decreta el estado de excepción y se practican centenares de detenciones tras el atentado del día anterior contra Pinochet. *12 de septiembre: en el norte de Vietnam, 400 personas mueren y más de 2600 resultan heridas a causa del ciclón Wayne. Octubre *2 de octubre: en España, el Congreso de los Diputados ratifica el texto del Acta Única Europea de 1986. *10 de octubre: en El Salvador se registra un fortísimo terremoto, dejando miles de muertos y desaparecidos. La comunidad mundial acude con ayuda humanitaria a este país centroamericano. *10 de octubre: en Reikiavik (Islandia) se encuentran Ronald Reagan (presidente de los Estados Unidos) y Mijaíl Gorbachov (presidente de la URSS). *10 de octubre: el alpinista Reinhold Messner es el primer ser humano que logra subir a todos los «ochomiles» (las montañas que tienen más de 8000 metros de altitud). *17 de octubre: Barcelona es elegida sede olímpica. *21 de octubre: las Islas Marshall se independizan de EE. UU. Noviembre *3 de noviembre: los Estados Federados de Micronesia se independizan de EE. UU. *7 de noviembre: en Rosario (Argentina), el psicópata Walter Di Giusti asesina a las abuelas del músico rosarino Fito Páez (1963-). Diciembre *4 de diciembre: en varios lugares de Bogotá (Colombia) —entre ellos el restaurante Pozzeto—, el militar Campo Elías Delgado, ex combatiente de la guerra de Vietnam, mata a 34 personas. Luego es abatido por la policía. *17 de diciembre: en el occidente de Bogotá (Colombia), es asesinado Guillermo Cano Isaza, director del diario El Espectador. El asesinato es atribuido a miembros del Cártel de Medellín. *31 de diciembre: en un hotel de San Juan (Puerto Rico) un incendio mata a 97 personas y hiere a 140. Nacimientos *2 de enero: Johan Vonlanthen, futbolista suizo de origen colombiano. *24 de enero: Mischa Barton, actriz estadounidense de origen británico. *30 de marzo: Sergio Ramos, futbolista español. *3 de abril: Amanda Bynes, actriz estadounidense. *28 de abril: Keri Sable, actriz porno estadounidense. *13 de mayo: Robert Pattinson, actor británico. *14 de mayo: Camila Sodi, actriz mexicana. *15 de mayo: Matías Fernández, futbolista chileno. *3 de junio: Rafael Nadal, tenista español. *11 de junio: Shia LaBeouf, actor estadounidense. *13 de junio: Mary-Kate Olsen, actriz y empresaria estadounidense. *13 de junio: Ashley Olsen, actriz y empresaria estadounidense. *13 de junio: Kat Dennings, actriz estadounidense. *18 de junio: Richard Gasquet, tenista francés. *27 de junio: Drake Bell, actor y cantante estadounidense. *2 de julio: Lindsay Lohan, actriz estadounidense. *4 de agosto: Carlota de Mónaco, princesa monegasca. *28 de agosto: Nicolás Copano, comunicador chileno. *12 de septiembre: Emmy Rossum, actriz estadounidense. *16 de septiembre: Michelle Jenner, actriz española *4 de octubre: Yuridia, cantante mexicana. *17 de octubre: Toni Bou, piloto español de trial. *21 de octubre: Christopher Uckermann, actor y cantante mexicano de RBD. *10 de noviembre: Josh Peck, actor estadounidense *22 de noviembre: David Pasqualini, pianista francés. *21 de agosto: Usain Bolt, atleta jamaiquino. *30 de agosto: Ryan Ross, guitarrista estadounidense. Fallecimientos *1 de enero: Alfredo Binda, ciclista italiano. *4 de enero: Christopher Isherwood, escritor británico. *4 de enero: Phil Lynott, músico irlandés (Thin Lizzy) (n. 1949). *8 de enero: Juan Rulfo, escritor mexicano (n. 1917). *19 de enero: Enrique Tierno Galván, alcalde de Madrid. *10 de enero: Jaroslav Seifert, escritor checoslovaco y Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1984. *14 de enero: Donna Reed, actriz estadounidense. *6 de febrero: Minoru Yamasaki, arquitecto estadounidense. *17 de febrero: Emil Vodder, médico danés. *19 de febrero: André Leroi-Gourhan, historiador francés. *28 de febrero: Olof Palme, primer ministro de Suecia. *6 de marzo: Georgia O'Keeffe, artista estadounidense. *14 de abril: Simone de Beauvoir, escritora feminista francesa. *3 de mayo: Peadar O'Donnell, político y escritor irlandés. *9 de mayo: Tenzing Norgay, sherpa que conquistó la cima del monte Everest, junto a Edmund Hillary. *12 de mayo: Alicia Moreau de Justo, médica, política, pacifista y defensora de los derechos humanos británica, nacionalizada argentina. *15 de mayo: Elio de Angelis, piloto italiano. *23 de mayo: Sterling Hayden, actor y escritor estadounidense. *6 de junio: Maasti Venkatesh Ayengar, escritor indio. *14 de junio: Jorge Luis Borges, escritor argentino. *14 de julio: Raymond Loewy, diseñador industrial francés. *25 de julio: Vincente Minnelli, cineasta estadounidense. *31 de julio: Justino Moisescu, patriarca ortodoxo de Rumanía. *21 de agosto: Alexandre O´Neill, poeta portugués. *31 de agosto: Urho Kekkonen, presidente de Finlandia. *31 de agosto: Henry Moore, escultor británico. *25 de septiembre: Nikolái Nikoláievich Semiónov, químico ruso, Premio Nobel de Química en 1956. *27 de septiembre: Cliff Burton, bajista de Metallica. *22 de octubre: Albert von Szent-Gyorgyi Nagyrapolt, fisiólogo húngaro, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1937. *23 de octubre: Edward Adelbert Doisy, bioquímico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1943. *17 de noviembre: Georges Besse, empresario francés. *29 de noviembre: Cary Grant, actor británico. *17 de diciembre: Guillermo Cano Isaza, periodista colombiano (asesinado). Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Manuel Vicent obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Balada de Caín. *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: El húsar. Ciencia y tecnología *1 de marzo: sobre la Antártida se descubre un agujero en la capa de ozono. Astronáutica *12 de agosto: lanzamiento del satélite geodésico japonés Ajisai. Cine *''Top Gun'' de Tony Scott, con Tom Cruise. *''Blue Velvet'' es una de las películas más perturbadoras de David Lynch, con Kyle MacLachlan e Isabella Rossellini. *''Hannah y sus hermanas'' de Woody Allen es una de las películas más exitosas del director, dándole un Oscar a la actriz Dianne Wiest. *''La mosca, remake del clásico de los años cincuenta sobre un científico que enloquece al mezclar por accidente su ADN con el de una mosca, se convierte en el taquillaza sorpresivo del año. La cinta fue protagonizada por Jeff Goldblum y Geena Davis *La Generación Halley'' (película venezolana) de Thaelman Urgelles, con Melissa. *''Cuenta conmigo, película del director Rob Reiner basada en la obra de Stephen King ''The body. Relata la escapada de cuatro niños, y cómo, en ella, pierden la inocencia. *'Premios OSCAR' **'Película': Platoon, producida por Arnold Kopelson, no sólo arrasa sino que trae a discusión entre el pueblo estadounidense por primera vez en más de 15 años los verdaderos alcances de la Guerra en Vietnam. **'Director': Oliver Stone por Platoon **'Actor': Paul Newman, ''El color del dinero (como el jugador de billar Eddie Felson). **'Actor de reparto': Michael Caine, Hannah y sus hermanas (en el papel de Elliot). **'Actriz': Marlee Matlin, Te amaré en silencio (como la sordomuda Sarah). **'Actriz de reparto': Dianne Wiest, Hannah y sus hermanas (como Holly). **'Película extranjera': The Assault (El asalto) Sobre el trauma que acompaña en la vida a un hombre, al ser testigo de niño de la ocupación nazi en su cuadra. **'Canción': Take My Breath Away de Top Gun (música de Giorgio Moroder, letra de Tom Whitlock). **'Efectos visuales': Aliens, Robert Skotak, Stan Winston, John Richardson y Suzanne Benson. Sigourney Weaver estuvo nominada en la categoría de mejor actriz, por su papel de la teniente Ripley. Su imagen de madre espacial protegiendo a la niña Neut de la Reina Alien, fue saludada por la prensa mundial como un nuevo estilo de mujer. Deporte Boxeo Mike Tyson se convierte en el campeón del mundo de boxeo más joven de la historia. Fútbol *'Campeonato mundial de Fútbol': el 29 de junio, Argentina gana su segunda Copa Mundial de Fútbol de la mano de Diego Armando Maradona, al ganar en la final a Alemania Federal por 3-2 con goles de José Luis Brown, Jorge Valdano y Jorge Burruchaga; C. H. Rumeniegge y Rudi Voeller habían empatado para el equipo teutón. *'Copa Libertadores de América': el 29 de octubre, River Plate gana la copa al derrotar al América de Cali por 2:1 en el estadio Monumental (goles de Alonso y Funes). Una semana antes había ganado como visitante por 1:0 en el partido de ida. *'Copa de Europa': el 7 de mayo, Steaua Bucarest (Rumania) se proclama campeón, contra todo pronóstico, al derrotar en la tanda de penaltis al FC Barcelona en la final disputada en el estadio Sánchez Pizjuán de Sevilla (España). El partido había concluido (prorroga incluida) con empate 0:0. En la tanda de penaltis el portero del Steaua Duckadam detuvo los cuatro lanzamientos del FC Barcelona. *'Copa del Rey de Fútbol': Real Zaragoza se proclama campeón al derrotar al FC Barcelona por 1-0 (gol de Rubén Sosa) en la final disputada en el estadio Vicente Calderón de Madrid. *'Balón de Oro': el búlgaro Igor Belanov, del Dinamo de Kiev, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *'Copa Intercontinental': el 14 de diciembre el Club Atlético River Plate de Argentina venció 1-0 al Steaua de Bucarest, con gol de Antonio Alzamendi a los 28 minutos del primer tiempo y obtuvo la Copa Toyota. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': América de Cali (6ª vez). Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': no se jugó. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a Mikel Pernfors. Mujeres: Chris Evert-Lloyd a Martina Navratilova. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Boris Becker a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Hana Mandlíková. *'US Open': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a Miroslav Mecir. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Helena Suková. Otros deportes *Alain Prost se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. WilliamsF1 gana el campeonato de constructores. *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Baloncesto. *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Balonmano. *Se celebra la quinta edición de los Campeonatos del Mundo de Natación en Madrid, España. *División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. Música Discografía *ABBA: ABBA Live *AC/DC: Who Made Who *Alaska y Dinarama: No es pecado *Ana Belén y Víctor Manuel: Para la ternura siempre hay tiempo *Barricada: No hay tregua *Bathory: Under the Sign of the Black Mark *Billy Joel: The Bridge *Bob Dylan: Knocked Out Loaded *Bon Jovi: Slippery When Wet *Camilo Sesto: Agenda de baile *Chayanne: Sangre latina *Chick Corea: The Elektric Band *Cyndi Lauper: True Colors *Depeche Mode: Black Celebration *David Knopfler: Cut The Wire *Duran Duran: Notorious *El Último de la Fila: Enemigos de lo ajeno *Elton John: Leather Jackets *Fito Páez: Corazón clandestino *Flans: Veinte millas *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: Liverpool *Génesis: Invisible Touch *Hombres G: La cagaste, Burt Lancaster *Iron Maiden: Somewhere in Time *Jean-Michel Jarre: Rendez-vous *Joaquín Sabina: Joaquín Sabina y viceversa *John Lennon: Menlove Avenue *Judas Priest: Turbo *King Diamond: Fatal Portrait *Kreator: Pleasure to Kill *Los Prisioneros: Pateando piedras *Los Tigres del Norte: El otro México *Los Tigres del Norte: Gracias, América *Luis Jara: Ámame *Luzbel (banda): Luzbel (álbum) *Madonna: True Blue *Mecano: Entre el cielo y el suelo *María Jiménez: Seguir viviendo *Megadeth: Peace Sells... but who’s Buying? *Metallica: Master of Puppets *Michael Jackson: Anthology *Modern Talking: Ready for Romance *Modern Talking: In the Middle of Nowhere *Ozzy Osbourne: The Ultimate Sin *Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: Oktubre *Paul McCartney: Press To Play *Pet Shop Boys: Please *Pet Shop Boys: Disco *Peter Gabriel: So *Poison: Look What the Cat Dragged *Queen: A Kind of Magic *Roxette: Pearls Of Passion *Run-DMC: Raising Hell *Sepultura: Morbod Visions *Siouxsie and the Banshees: Tinderbox *Slayer: Reign in Blood *Soda Stereo: Signos *Spandau Ballet: Through The Barricades *Sting: Bring on the night *Stryper: To hell wiht the devil *The Cure: The Head on the Door y Standing on the Beach: the Singles *The Police: Every Breath You Take: The Singles *The Red Hot Chili Peppers: Freaky Styley *The Smiths: The Queen is Dead *Van Halen: 5150 *Whitney Houston: Whitney Houston *Yngwie J. Malmsteen: Trilogy Televisión Premio Cervantes *Antonio Buero Vallejo Premios Nobel *Física: Ernst Ruska, Gerd Binnig y Heinrich Rohrer *Química: Dudley R. Herschbach, Yuan T. Lee y John C. Polanyi *Medicina: Stanley Cohen y Rita Levi-Montalcini *Literatura: Wole Soyinka *Paz: Elie Wiesel *Economía: James M. Buchanan Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes: Luis García Berlanga *Ciencias Sociales: José Luis Pinillos *Comunicación y Humanidades: Grupo de Comunicación O Globo *Concordia: Vicaría de la Solidaridad de Chile *Cooperación Internacional: Universidades de Salamanca y Coimbra *Investigación Científica y Técnica: Antonio González González *Letras: Mario Vargas Llosa y Rafael Lapesa Melgar Manga *Tomos 2-4 de Dragon Ball Videojuegos *Sale al mundo la primera entrega de la famosa serie de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda de los diseñadores Shigeru Miyamoto y Eiji Aonuma. Enlaces externos Categoría:Años 1980 Categoría:Años